


A failed attempt still counts

by andaleduardo



Series: Richie & Eddie - requests [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Date planning, Family Vacation, Fluff, Home Alone, M/M, Some Humor, Summer, doesn't work, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaleduardo/pseuds/andaleduardo
Summary: Richie comes back from his family vacation and all he wants is to take a nap. Eddie had other plans...





	A failed attempt still counts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @lvsleylosers on tumblr, thank you <3  
> The prompt is : "I haven’t slept in ages."

The whole plan is very unlike himself. Eddie isn’t used to prepare these things.  
Richie is the one who always plans their dates, the one that keeps the romantic sayings going, or the one who initiates any sort of physical love demonstration.

Not that Eddie doesn’t like them, no. He loves all of those things actually, but it usually takes him some time to ease up and accept them. He always puts up a tougher front, topped with teasing manners towards Richie's attempts at wooing him. But deep down he is craving all of those things just as much, despite pretending to be indifferent towards them. It’s the way he grew to be, and Eddie isn’t proud of that.

But today is a new day, and this one, in particular, is special. Today, Richie is coming home from his three week vacation away with his family. That includes parents, aunts and cousins. Eddie feels sorry for him.

Eddie remembers the way Richie had begged his mom for Eddie to come, but that hadn’t worked out. So Eddie stayed, Richie went, and now they were missing each other too much. Even the other losers’ jokes about how Eddie has been dragging himself around while Richie isn’t there have lost their fun. He _is_ dragging himself around, trying his best to act like his normal self and be capable of having fun while his boyfriend isn’t there.

Boyfriend. That sure sounded like a joke to him for a while, everything did. The compliments that now had a new meaning, at least for Eddie, the constant touching that now had a different purpose, the lingering looks across the room, the kisses. Oh god, the kisses. For a long time, Eddie thought he would never get to enjoy something like that, but now that he has it, he can’t get enough. Unless, of course, the only person who kisses him decides to disappear for almost a month.

It has been hard. But both of them were looking forward for this day when they would finally, _finally_ , see each other again after such an eternity. Three weeks is a long time, okay?   
Specially for a couple of 17 dudes who only got their shit together less than 3 months ago.

Initially, Eddie was more than content with their first plan. They ran it over a few days before Richie left. On the day of his arrival, Richie would go home, stuff his bags under the bed and then leave the house as quickly as possible, using the real excuse of meeting his friends because he’s been dying without them. Then Eddie would wait for him at home and they’d have the rest of the day for themselves, outside. Not that they could stay at Eddie’s, his mom would ruin everything. And if they went back to Richie’s, his parents would make him help unpack things and get the house back in order, wiping dust, doing laundry, telling Eddie to come back later…

Clearly, Richie didn’t like that plan, neither did Eddie.

So yes, that was the way things were supposed to go. But then, _then_ , his mother had been invited to spend a weekend at her sister’s house all the way near the coast, on that same fucking weekend. Eddie had flipped out on the inside, started to scream internally and thinking: what the fuck am I supposed to do now?

In fact, it was only two days, so he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t that bad. They could work with that, Eddie and Richie could wait an extra couple of days to see each other. Right?

But then he remembered something that could, possibly, convince his mom to let him stay.

Their church was going to have a special event going on that Sunday, he remembered something like that being announced, last week, when his mom had dragged him there, as per usual. Something about a foreign choir coming all the way up to Derry, like… a tour around Maine’s churches, if he remembered correctly.  
So, shamelessly, Eddie had begged Sonia to stay. After all, he was looking forward to seeing them! How could she say no to that?

She didn’t. She had sighed and then asked him if he’d be okay all alone for a weekend, and Eddie had to physically hold his eyes from rolling so up far that he’d be staring at his own brain.

That means Eddie is home alone at this precise moment, on the day that Richie is supposed to come back from vacation at any time now. _That_ entitled a whole new plan.

They’re seventeen, and they’re Richie and Eddie. But the crucial part here is that _Eddie_ is involved, and that means Richie may or not have tried to take things a little further than casual cuddling or kissing, and that Eddie had, timidly, put a stop on all of those attempts.   
But this time it was different. This time he had over a week to think things over in his head and prepare himself for something new. He didn’t really know what something new entitled, exactly, but he managed to convince himself that he was capable of being bold and reciprocating anything that Richie may attempt this time.

Richie had never pressed him to do anything, Eddie knows. But the thing is, Eddie wants everything with Richie, he’s just scared and overwhelmed and anxious about new things.

Now, he looks around his room. Fresh bed sheets, curtains drawn close but the window open to make the air circulate in hopes of diminishing the summer heat. Eddie himself is freshly showered; he knows that feeling clean will help him.   
The box of tissues and softened towel stored away in a drawer on his bedside table make him feel guilty. It’s not like he’s expecting sex or anything…God, he didn’t even have condoms. Should he have bought them? The thought makes Eddie shiver, there’s no way he would have ever gone out and buy something like that all alone. He tells himself he just likes to be prepared, therefore the tissues and the towel… It’s not like he’s ready for something that serious, yet.

Eddie is in the middle of this internal struggle when the curtains hanging over his window almost get ripped off the pole, a pair of gangly arms shooting into the room. Richie’s body falls on the carpeted floor with a loud thump, and Eddie’s heart feels like it might explode from the scare, or adoration.

Slowly, Richie flips himself around so that he is facing up instead. He bends his neck backwards and stares at Eddie upside down. Eddie pretty much jumps Richie’s frame, throwing himself on top of him without any cares in the world. Their arms and legs tangle up in each other, and Eddie only has time to briefly smash his lips on Richie’s before stuffing his face on the latter’s neck and mumbling a row of muffled “I missed you’s” on his skin.

Richie starts to giggle and squeezes Eddie closer, spreading kisses on the top of his head at the same rate as Eddie keeps blurting out each ‘I missed you’.

They stay like that for some time, but soon enough Richie starts pulling both of them off the ground to fall onto the bed instead. Eddie falls on top of him and allows himself to rest his chin on top of Richie’s sternum.

Eddie opens his mouth and blurts out “My mom isn’t home.” at the same time as Richie sighs a tired: “ **I haven’t slept in ages.”**

They stare at each other for a few seconds, tempted smiles waiting to burst into giggles, but Eddie suddenly seems to realise the meaning behind Richie’s words. He does look tired, dark spots under his eyes and said eyes barely open. But there’s always that bright smile playing on his lips.

“You haven’t been sleeping?” Eddie asks, already feeling the defeat crippling up on him.

Richie inches up and presses his lips to Eddie’s in a quick but warm kiss before tossing his head back against the comforters. He shakes his head from side to side while humming negatively. “You can guess how a house full of children, teenagers and adults that stay up late drinking won’t be the synonym of peaceful nights.”

Eddie hums and licks his lips. “That sucks.” The hands that were resting on Richie’s chest slowly make their way up to nestle behind Richie’s neck and head, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Slowly, he starts moving his fingers, curling around Richie’s shorter hair.

With a smirk, Richie slurs his way through sleepy words. “You said your momsn’t home?” Richie’s arms are still hugging Eddie close to his body.

Eddie feels something warm up inside his body, like it usually happens when they’re laying like this. He nods his head quickly to prevent himself from second thoughts. “The whole weekend, actually.” He doesn’t say those words as much as breath them straight to Richie’s chin and lips. The way Richie is looking at Eddie, with hooded eyes, helps his little worries.

Richie lifts up one eyebrow, as if asking _‘really?’_   Eddie simply licks his lips again and trails his gaze over Richie’s features until he lets himself stare openly at his mouth. He doesn’t acknowledge Richie’s short laughs, but he does, however, feel the way he is suddenly turned on his side, plopping on the mattress and getting the air puffed out of him from being startled.

“In that case…” Richie turns on his side, as well, tangling himself up in Eddie again. “A nap sounds perfect.., ya’know, can’t keep my eyes open much longer…” And with that, Richie closes his sleepy eyes and sighs with satisfaction.

Eddie stays unmoving for a while, trying to let the rejection sink in. He feels almost irritated, because of course Richie would fall asleep on him when he was trying to- well, _something._ He huffs out, disappointed, but doesn’t give up right away.

He inches one hand under Richie’s green t-shirt, letting his warm palm cover his left hip and scratching lightly with his short-trimmed nails. Richie doesn’t move.

“Richie…” He almost whines. “I missed you…Are you really going to sleep?” Richie responds by cuddling closer to Eddie, letting his head fit under Eddie’s chin and humming positively.

Eddie fights back a disappointed sigh and keeps moving his hand up, up, always scratching over Richie’s spine, then ribs, until finally bringing his hand to the front and giving himself a small pep talk before letting his fingers trail over one nipple. He feels Richie’s muscles tense, but neither of them moves away.

Eddie doesn’t add anything else for a while, just carefully playing with the skin around Richie’s nipple until he felt Richie’s body relax again. It took a few minutes, but after that, he decides to slide his leg in between Richie’s, slowly raising it until his thigh was carefully trapped near his crotch. _That_ made Richie lift his head a little, enough so that they could look at each other’s faces.

Suddenly, Eddie understands how Richie feels when the roles are reversed, because Richie is looking at him with the familiar teasing expression Eddie usually wears.

“Why does it look like you trynna get me in the mood for sum, Eds?” He asks with a playful, sleepy smile. Eddie’s cheeks start burning and he quickly retrieves his hand to himself. Richie widens his eyes, realisation hitting him in the face, and whispers. _“Baby…”_ Richie turns crimson once Eddie adverts his eyes and lowers his leg, putting some distance between the two of them due to his embarrassment.

Richie sighs. “Eds, c’mon, don’t close yourself off, kay?” His words drip with affection as he scoots closer to Eddie’s body, getting all over him and kissing him with passion. They get lost on each other for a while, Eddie doesn’t try to take things further. As expected, Richie pulls away first and connects their foreheads with a shaky breath.

Eddie locks eyes with him.

“Not gonna lie, it’s working.” Richie giggles through his puffs of breath. “But I still need a fucking nap, Spaghetti.” Eddie can hear the disappointment behind his words. He nods with a smile, maneuvering Richie so that both of them are laying comfortably in each other’s embrace.

“S’okay.” He assures him. “I’ll wake you up before dinner, and then you can tell me all about your family trip.”

Richie mumbles something incoherent before the room falls into a peaceful silence. Eddie watches the curtains move softly for a few seconds before Richie is getting up on his elbows again. Eddie fights the eye roll that’s certainly coming, Richie never manages to keep still even when he’s trying to fall asleep.

“’Sides,” he kisses Eddie’s forehead, leaving behind a wet spot. Eddie doesn’t care enough to wipe his skin clean, simply watches Richie’s shit eating-grin.  “A whole weekend, uh? Can’t wait to see what you gonna do to me.”

He is just teasing, Eddie knows. But that doesn’t stop him from groaning, embarrassed, and shoving Richie’s giggling face away. And possibly, maybe, thinking about all those things he can actually do to Richie once he wakes up.

But for now, sleeping in the arms he missed so much is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trashy content :D <3 thanks everyone for reading!  
> Send me Reddie prompt requests at @eds-spaghets on tumblr


End file.
